Ryoko's Special Lunch Box
by Faye Coon
Summary: A few things are happening right now in the Tenchi Universe. Sasami is preparing for her FIRST DATE. Tenchi is trying to avoid the houshold drama, and Ryoko is left to her drunken Lunch fabrication. Its 5 o clock somewhere, Right! R&R And Enjoi!


R&R at your convenience, just putting out a fun and realistic tenchi Fan fic. No unnecessary hype or whatever, just strait up possibility in the Tenchi world…. Enjoi, and please, if you have any splash of creativity to share for this story feel comfortable to let me know or whatever!

Enjoi! OHHH BTW! This is a special story for my little sister Rachael! Sorry I was too lazy to walk to Food bag yesterday ^^ Love ya much! Fei Coon !

xXxXxXxXxXx

The sun rose in its relaxed rays and scattered across the water and across the dock to the Masaki residence. Still and quiet for the moment the house was still in slumber… save one fervent Sasami…

Cloistered in the bathroom sasami sat on the toilet seat searching through a bag of ayeka's makeup. _Why can't I be pretty like the other girls…_ Sasami mused as she lifted a kohl eye pencil to her face. With a hand mirror she applied a crooked line beneathe her eye. (glare) Sasami stared eagerly at her reflection, hoping to see a difference or a clue.

From the corner of her vision she saw the rays of light glinting through the bathroom window, and she let out a sigh. _Its dawn. Time to start cooking breakfast for everyone…I just hope I have enough time to get ready for my date!_ With that thought sasami rubbed off the messy kohl from underneathe her eye and put the makeup back behind the mirror.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ryoko swiveled from her position on the floor in the living room. Clad in only a wife beater and snuggly pink undies, she left nothing to the imagination as Tenchi walked in to find his rucksack –

'Ryoko! Where are your clothes!?'

Yawning brusquely, Ryoko lifted her head and opened one eye at Tenchi, "Oh Tenchi… now look at how you found me. What kind of gentlemen wouldn't put a blanket around a gal… or maybe even came down with her and…"

"Ryoko! That's enough! I have to get to work, have you seen my rucksack?"

Grinning devilishly Ryoko shrugged, "Haven't seen it. But Sasami might – YAWN – she might know. She tried to wake me up a little while ago…"

Tenchi looked around enthusiastically, and then turned to the kitchen "I'll go ask her. And Ryoko, please stop drinking all the sake. What if someone else wants to drink?"

"Nonsense tenchi-ai, I LOVE getting other people drunk!"

"Whatever. I have to go. I hope your cleaned up by Lunch."

"Have a great day sweetie! And, I'll tell you what; not only will I be up by noon, but I'll even make you a special lunch. That's right! Just for you Tenchi boo!"

Tenchi grimaced unnoticeably and headed into the kitchen, "We'll see Ryoko."

Ryoko giggled vaguely and adjusted the pillow under her head. _I can make Lunch, I think. How hard could it be?_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Gathered around the table everyone looked rather distant to Ayeka. She nibbled her eggs and kept her composure as she glared over into the living room where Ryoko snored loud and offensively for all to hear.

Ayeka shuttered and closed her eyes, "Some People Have not a thread of consideration towards other in this house it seems"

The breakfast milieu glowered blankly at Ayeka's provoking comment. Washu, still rustled and grumpy from this mornings chipmunk invading the security system winced and started rubbing her temples.

Ayeka went on, "Simply trying to have a nice breakfast isn't even feasible with fugitives like Ryoko mulling about in whatever fashion she pleases."

Washu grunted in annoyance as Sasami began collecting empty plates, "Washu, are you finished with your breakfast?"

Washu replied, "Well Its hard to finish a breakfast when whiny princesses consistently complain about them."

Ayeka looked stunned as she shifted her frustration over to little Washu, "Well! Excuse me Washu for simply stating that Sasami didn't provide you with a meal to your tastes. But as you know the door is that way, and you're welcome to go to the Ihop anytime you choose…"

"Ayeka, What do you do for this house anyways! You need to stop criticizing everyone and take some time to reflect on your own behaviour."

"M-My behavior is just fine! And I do much for this sad little house! For example I… I… I do the laundry. And I… Well I do quite enough thank you very much!"

A moment of silence ensues as the table reaches for composure. Just then A Ruckus is heard from the doorway. Ryoko hung over in the midst of the breakfast silence fans herself with one of Ayeka's holistic beauty magazines – "'Morning people! Whats for breakfast?"

Sasami Smiles to herself and helps Ryoko over to a seat by her and pulls up a plate of steaming food "This morning we have scrambled eggs, bacon, and rye toast! I hope you enjoy it Ryoko!"

Ayeka flops over onto her plate head first, "Yes… Good morning Ryoko. Enjoy your breakfast…"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ring –

Ring –

Ring –

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hi, is this Sasami-chan?"

"Her speaking! Shou-san? Is that You?"

"Yep. I just wanted to ask you if you like animals is all."

"Of course I do! What kinds of animals? Oh I'm so excited!! I can't wait to see you at noon!"

"Yea! I'll come pick you up about 15 minutes before, is that ok? I'll take care of Lunch too."

_Oh no. Lunch! I forgot about that, who's gonna make lunch while I'm on my date today!? I cant skip this date, it's my first one ever!!! What am I going to do!?_

Just then Ryoko wobbles in with hot tea in her hand and a loose kimono falling off her shoulder. Stretching her way over she almost collapses onto Sasami. "Hey Kiddo…. Whats cookin'?"

Sasami sighed slightly, "I'll see you then Shou-san. Have a great morning!" She put the receiver down and shook her head – "Ryoko… What am I going to do…?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Next Chapter tomorrow ~

"Have Fun kiddos! Don't work too hard out there!" - Ryoko


End file.
